Talk:Perrenland
'List of RPGA Living Greyhawk Perrenland Modules' Modules used an average of the character levels (also known as APL - Average Party Level) to determine the difficulty. Code IS : Introductory Modules for first level characters only 'CY 591 Modules (2001)' CY 592 Modules (2002) | PER3-08 | A Dark God's Laughter | 4-12 |- !colspan="3" | CY 594 Modules (2004) |- | PERIS4-01 | Horse of a Different Colour | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS4-02 | Zombie Monastery | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS4-03 | Cries of Shame | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS4-04 | Cooper Versus Cobbler | Level 1 Only |- | PER4-01 | Moradin's Forge | 2-10 |- | PER4-02 | Mind Games | 2-12 |- | PER4-03 | Brother Mine | 2-12 |- | PER4-04 | Battle in the Yatils | 4-14 |- | PER4-05 | Regicide | 4-12 |- | PER4-06 | The Hollows Unveiled | 4-12 |- | PER4-07 | A Nation Mocked | 2-12 |- | PER4-08 | Furgotten Business | 2-12 |- | PER4-09 | One Jen Too Many | 2-8 |- !colspan="3" | CY 595 Modules (2005) |- | PERIS5-01 | Miss Khundgeniality | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS5-02 | Between a Rhenee and a Hard Place | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS5-03 | Scrambled Eggs | Level 1 Only |- | PERIS5-04 | An Evening in Laufgen | Level 1 Only |- | PER5-01 | I Dream of Janni | 2-12 |- | PER5-02 | Hell's Gloom | 2-12 |- | PER5-03 | Fear of the Heart | 2-12 |- | PER5-04 | A Pit Too Far | 2-12 |- | PER5-05 | Black Blood | 2-10 |- | PER5-06 | Beneath the Citadel | 4-12 |- | PER5-07 | Dark Day In Deed | 2-16 |- | PER5-08 | Bitter Winds, Brother's Sorrow | 4-12 |- | PER5-09 | Land Rights for Little People | 2-8 |- !colspan="3" | CY 596 Modules (2006) |- | PER6-01 | Skating On Thin Ice | 4-12 |- | PER6-02 | Under Naevl's Hill | 4-12 |- | PER6-03 | The Fate of the Lina Gersten | 4-12 |- | PER6-04 | Death's Fury | 4-12 |- | PER6-05 | Dark Star | 8-12 |- | PER6-06 | The March of the Hollows | 4-12 |- | PER6-07 | The Schwarzstadt Heresy | 6-12 |- | PER6-08 | Brother's Love Lost | 6-12 |- | PER6-09 | Relief Mission | 4-12 |- !colspan="3" | CY 597 Modules (2007) |- | PERIS7-02 | Lost Voice | Level 1 only |- | PERIS7-03 | Matthias' Missing Materials | Level 1 only |- | PERIS7-04 | Heads of the Family | Level 1 only |- | PER7-01 | Where Roadbergs Fear to Tread | 2-12 |- | PER7-02 | Needle in a Haystack | 4-12 |- | PER7-03 | Discord's Harmony | 4-12 |- | PER7-04 | In the Court of the Famine Queen | 2-12 |- | PER7-05 | The Jasmine Index | 4-12 |- | PER7-06 | The Diadem of Kir Russ Pt 1 | 2-14 |- | PER7-07 | The Diadem of Kir Russ Pt 2 | 2-14 |- | PER7-08 | The Diadem of Kir Russ Pt 3 | 2-14 |- !colspan="3" | CY 598 Modules (2008) |- | PER8-01 | Waves of Tidal Fury | 2-8 |- | PER8-02 | The Greatest Show on Oerth | 2-8 |- | PER8-03 | Return to the Quaglands | 6-12 |- | PER8-04 | Signed in Blood and Sap | 2-8 |- | PER8-05 | The Hus Factor | 2-14 |}> |